


Run Rings Around My Wrist

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bullied Scorpius, Bullying, Crafts, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship Bracelets, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: When Scorpius gets upset, he makes friendship bracelets.





	Run Rings Around My Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I went to see The Cursed Child and I've written a few Scorbus fics. Sorry if you're here for my Larry, I'm taking part in challenges so my works are out there but anonymous! Anyway nobody will read this so I don't know why I'm writing it! Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr- angeltxmlinson

“Hey, Scorp! What’s up?” Albus walked in cheerily but his joyous expression was short lived when he saw Scorpius plaiting a new bracelet and wiping his tears away.  
“Oh, u-uh... n-nothing,” Scorpius nervously smiled but it was completely fake and Albus could see that. He slumped down next to Scorpius, elbowing him to get his attention and pointing at the bracelet.  
“I like the colours in this one,” Albus complimented sincerely, grinning as he pointed it out. Scorpius weakly turned one edge of his mouth up in a vague attempt to seem thankful.

“I-It’s not that good, p-probably will bin it w-when I’m done,” Scorpius shrugged, half-heartedly plaiting the three strings of wool, not really pulling it tighter or paying attention when it was tangled. Albus let his smile fall, clearly, Scorpius was really upset, he loved his crafts.  
“Not talking my ear off about your bracelets? What’s gotten into you huh?” Albus joked but the comment seemed to make Scorpius’ tears resurface. He tried to rush and wipe them away but they came too fast, instead, he gave up and buried his head in his draping robe sleeve. Albus’ arm instinctive reached out and grabbed around Scorpius’ shoulders, devastated that he’d made the situation worse.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry more. What’s wrong?” Albus asked more directly, wanting to get to the root of the problem so he could find out how to help.  
“T-That’s exactly i-it,” Scorpius whispered and it took Albus a few second to actually piece the noise into a sentence, even then he was still baffled.  
“I’m sorry Scorp, I-I don’t understand,” Albus replied, rubbing Scorpius’ back while he felt his heart clench at the sound of choked sobs.

“I-I talk your ear off, I-I’m j-just annoying S-Scorpius a-at it again. D-Don’t talk t-to Scorpius h-he’ll never s-stop, y-you won’t make i-it out alive,” Scorpius was clearly repeating words he’d heard before, his breath catching and his voice growing higher in pitch.  
“Oh Scorp, you’re not annoying me! Don’t ever think that,” Albus insisted, hurt that Scorpius could even consider that to be the truth.  
“I do though, w-whether it’s b-books or s-stupid crafts. A-All I do is a-annoy people, my dad, my classmates, you, t-that’s all I’m good for,” Scorpius threw his bracelet across the room in anger, letting it completely unravel. Albus looked between the mess and Scorpius for a minute before thinking about what he wanted to say.

“Scorp, _no_. That’s not true! I mean kids are assholes, they don’t appreciate caring about things yet. A-And your dad is proud of you, even if he has a hard time showing it. I love hearing about what lesson you loved today o-or what new thing you learned from your craft book. I think it’s amazing how you don’t just magic up things, you spend _time_ on them. Nobody does that anymore,” Albus replied, leaning over and gently picking up the scattered bits of bracelet and handing them all back, knowing once his bad patch was over he’d be annoyed with wasting materials.  
“It’s stupid that’s why,” Scorpius scoffed, pulling his body in on itself and curling into a ball. Albus’ brows furrowed, Scorpius was always down on himself but never this hard. Albus gently rearranged the wool, sticking the tape that kept them all together to his knee instead.

“Hey, come on, show me,” Albus smiled, elbowing his friend and pointing at the bracelet. Scorpius rolled his eyes and shook his head dismissively.  
“You’re just saying that now,” Scorpius muttered and Albus knew that if he started and was doing it wrong, Scorpius wouldn’t be able to not correct him.  
“I’m not! I want to know,” Albus grinned, making knots in the wool. In reality, he knew how to make some of it after hours of watching Scorpius do it but he wanted to engage him and show him how much his skill was appreciated. Clearly, he hadn’t had enough of that recently.

Scorpius was stubborn for a while, only taking a couple of brief side-eyed glances. It grew silent and Albus began to see why Scorpius found this so relaxing as, even though he was purposely doing it wrong, it was soothing. He could hear Scorpius clear his throat and he tried to suppress a grin.  
“Y-You need to... c-cross that o-or you’ll just make more knots,” Scorpius hinted quietly, clearly reluctant to fall into the trap but too desperate for Albus to get it right.

“That’s my boy, come here,” Albus smiled, pulling Scorpius in to lean on his shoulder as he pressed a kiss to Scorpius’ hair. Scorpius began directing him and Albus got Scorpius back to where he’d been before.  
“There you go look, it’s all back and fine,” Albus smiled, going to hand Scorpius the bracelet so he could continue on with it. Scorpius’ face fell a little but he managed to pick it back up relatively quickly.  
“Okay, yeah... thanks,” Scorpius sadly replied and Albus could see he’d made another mistake. Scorpius was so hard to figure out sometimes.

“You want me to finish it Scorp?” Albus hinted, wishing Scorpius would just tell him what he wanted. Scorpius had been reluctant to carry on but this had clearly been the question he’d wanted as he perked up again, nodding with a grin.  
“Alright, cuddle up then, this might take me a while,” Albus giggled letting Scorpius curl up next to him as he got back into the rhythm he’d created. Scorpius couldn’t decide whether to look at the bracelet or Albus’ intense concentration face so he flicked between both.

It didn’t actually take as long as Albus thought it would to finish. He was about to celebrate with Scorpius however he looked over and saw him fast asleep, his head lulling on Albus’ shoulder. He smiled, loving seeing his best friend so soft and peaceful as it was a rare occurrence. He sat there for a second, wondering what to do. He decided to gently pick up Scorpius’ wrist and tie the bracelet on, a gift for him so he was always reminded that Albus cared. Then he picked the boy up, slightly concerned with how easy it actually was to do so, and placed him in bed. The duvet was laid over him and Albus pulled out the stuffed bear he knew Scorpius hid, placing it against Scorpius’ chest as a comfort.

“Night Scorp,” Albus whispered, kissing the mass of blonde hair and pulling the curtain shut around the bed but stopping once he got to himself. He stared for a minute, a small smile creeping up at how innocent the scene was and how he’d do anything to protect it.  
“Love you,” he spoke as the last of the curtain was drawn shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave kudos, comments and subscribe.
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr- angeltxmlinson


End file.
